Kohote
by Hidanlvr
Summary: What happens when Hidan find's his sister after he thought she died in the war, is she immortal or just lucky? What happens when they find out she is a Jinjuriki.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story i have ever put on here, so be nice please... Uh, i only own Kohote but you might know my friend, orochi-kun, she uses my char sometimes so dont think i stole it! anyway. i only own kohote and no one else...**

* * *

**

**Kohote Yamiki**

**Chapter 1**

**The capture**

Kohote ran through the woods, in a hope to get away from the few people chasing her. Her purple hair flying in many directions. She was special, mostly because of the weird kekeygenki, she didn't know who she got it from. Her close were wet and dirty, she didn't care. She looked back to see no one chasing her anymore so the she slowed down until she came to a stop. She plopped down next to the nearest tree trying to catch her breath. Kohote closed her eyes and sighed. Who was chasing her? Why were they chasing her? Like Kohote cared, someone was always chasing her; AMBU, sound ninja. It didn't matter to her as long as she got away. Kohote got up looking at the moonlit sky. Then it started to rain, she smiled closing her eyes face up to the skies. She loves the rain. Always had always will.

A couple men dressed in black cloaks with red clouds jumped silently through the trees. One had red spiky hair and looked young, and the other one had blond hair tied up in a high ponytail, some of his hair was covering his left eye. "Sasori-no-Danna, where is this jinkuriki now, un." The blond haired guy asked. The one called Sasori looked over at his partner. "Patience Deidara, I want to catch this jinkuriki as bad as you do." Sasori said as he slowed his pace. Deidara slowed with his partner until they came to a stop. Sasori smiled, "Found her…" he whispered as he looked down at the girl standing in the rain. Deidara looked at her, as if studding her "She is just a little girl." he said looking slightly over at his partner. Sasori shrugged "So, I think she is kinda cute, what about you?" he said smirking slightly at his thoughts. Deidara smiled evilly "Very. I wonder how old she is."

Kohote opened her eyes and shuddered, knowing someone was watching her. She looked around the trees and growled slightly not being able to find the person or people watching her. She sighed, _Its probably just my imagination…_ she thought to herself as she started to walk away. A kunai was slipped across her throat, "Well now your even cuter in up close, Don't you think so Deidara?" Sasori said watching the girl in front of him. Kohote didn't move, just waited. "Yeah she is, un. And she isn't even struggling, smart girl, un." he replied to his Danna. Deidara moved so he was standing in front of Kohote and stood eye level with her to look at her face more. "You know she is _really _cute." Deidara said. Kohote smirked and kicked him where the sun don't shine, "Awwwww thank you." she growled. She twisted herself and flipped Sasori so he landed on top of Deidara. "OW! Damn girl! Un." Kohote bolted it away from the two men sprawled on the ground trying to get up. Sasori growled a little and reached out with his hand as Kohote was tied up with chakra strings. "Hey! What the hell?! Let go!" she said struggling to get free. Sasori got up and walked over to her. Deidara was getting up painfully. Sasori crouched down and glared at Kohote "Your going to regret that…" he mumbled and picked her up. Kohote growled at him but didn't care about struggling anymore, knowing she wouldn't be able to brake the chakra string he had around her. "Deidara, hurry up lets not keep leader-san waiting." Sasori said and started jumping through the trees towards the base. Deidara followed, slowly at first then caught up so he was running behind Sasori, watching Kohote. She didn't seem as if she cared. Her face was blank. She wasn't looking around or struggling to get away, she wasn't doing anything. "Hey kid are you ok, un." Deidara said. Kohote was quiet. _Something is wrong…_ Deidara thought. "Hey Danna! I think something is wrong, un" They slowed down and Sasori put her down. "Hey kid say something." Sasori said. "My name is not kid! Its Kohote!" she yelled at them, "Seriously if I don't want to do anything you don't have to think anything is wrong! God and you call yourselves Akatsuki…" "We should take a brake and its getting dark. Deidara go get something to eat." Sasori said looking over at him. "I'll take care of her." Deidara nodded and jumped away looking for some food. Kohote looked up at Sasori still tied up. He smirked "You know when your tied up with my chakra you look sexy." He said. Kohote glared at him. "So you say your name is Kohote…." He sat down across from her, studying her. Kohote looked away from his intense stare. Sasori tilted his head a little to the side not taking his gaze off of her, then he cut his charka strings off of her. "Don't run and you wont have to be tied up…" Sasori mumbled, she looked up at him not really caring. "What's the point anyway, your just going to kill me." she said emotionlessly. Sasori laughed a little, "Well don't be so sure about that, Leader-san has some _other_ intentions for you." he got up walking towards Kohote, then kneeled down in front of her. Kohote looked away from him. "What do you want…" Kohote said sadly. He smiled, "Nothing much, just a little fun." he answered lifting her head so she looked at him, he studied her eyes. He thought. Kohote shifted away from him, but he caught her wrist and pinned it above her head. "Your not afraid now are you?" he said mockingly. Kohote struggled to get away. "Leave me alone! Its bad enough that you have captured me!" Sasori chuckled, "Don't worry I wont hurt you…" he said leaning closer to her face. "Much." He added before he crashed lips with her. Kohote cried out and tried to get away, but he held tight. Sasori moved a little just so their faces were just inches away. "What's wrong, scared?" Kohote's eyes filled with tears, "Leave me alone, please…" she cried slightly. Sasori let go of her wrist and walked away from her. She stared at the ground with her chin on her knees, crying silently. Deidara came back with some fish. "What took you so long?" Sasori growled at him. "Oh shutup Danna, un." he said as he knelt down to make a fire. "If your in such a hurry to eat then you cook them yourself, un." Sasori sat down across from Kohote again, "Nah I'll let you do it." He said smirking at Kohote, who berried her face in her legs. _Why cant they just kill me now…? _She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

i only own kohote... BITE ME!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Sasori was working on the tent for them to sleep in, and Deidara was tending to the fire, he looked back at Kohote and noticed that her shoulders were shaking. _What's wrong with her?_ He thought staring at her. He turned to finish with the fire, feeling a strange compaction to make Kohote feel safe instead of sad. Kohote sat as still as she could and started to slowly calm down, after a while she looked up, _I wonder if I can make a run for it, I think one is not watching me, and the other one is working on the fire…._ She thought, she stood up silently and waited to see if they noticed she moved. When nothing happened she make a quick bolt for it, "Hey Danna, she left, tolled you that she would make a run for it un." Deidara said not looking up the fish that he was cooking on the fire. Sasori sighed "I know I know… but your going to get her this time, it was too easy for me to get her." Deidara growled slightly "Fine I'll get her, un." he said as he stood up, then started to run after Kohote. He quietly jumped into the trees and followed her, Deidara jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Kohote, she bumped in to him and he grabbed her by the wrists. "What's your hurry to go, un?" he said smiling evilly. Kohote looked at him scared, "Let me go! Just let me go!" she yelled struggling to get free. Deidara rolled his eyes, "Dumb girl, un. Now why would I let you go? I-we still have intentions for you un." he said pulling her closer until their bodies were touching. She started to struggle more "NO! Please let go!" She said as her child hood memory started to come back to her.

_Flash back_

_Kohote struggled against the many men who were holding her down against the bed, one was tying up her arms and legs so she couldn't get away. "No! Please! No! don't do this to me!" she begged the man beside her. He smirked and put something over her mouth so she wouldn't be able to talk anymore. _No please, no. _she thought. "Man you got like the hottest girl ever." One man said, "Yeah but look at her she looks like we could brake her." Another man said. "Oh well, as long as this is good." the first man said smiling at her. He started to unzip his pants, "I call her first, the rest of you leave." he said and sat down until the other men left. Kohote was crying. As he pulled off his pants and started to take off her shirt. He looked hungrily at her, and then started to take off her pants leaving only her undergarments on so far. "Oh wow you are beautiful little girl." he said mostly to himself. Then he started to take the rest of her stuff off, while she struggled. Then he started to rape her in a way that would probably brake her body at times._

_End flash back_

Kohote struggled still against Deidara, her eyes filling with tears "Please let go of me, I wont run away just please…please." Kohote said. Deidara sighed and let go of her but pushed her back towards the place Sasori was at. "Fine then, un. Come on. But we will tie you up, I cant trust you." He said. They started to walk back, Kohote was crying silently. Sasori looked up when they got back, and Deidara tied her up without her doing anything but sit down.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Kohote... like usual...

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Kohote sat still away from the two men watching her. It was starting to get dark and the fish cooking on the fire were starting to smell good. Deidara looked back at the girl and sighed to himself, Sasori looked at his partner and smirked. "What are you thinking, Deidara?" Deidara looked over at his Danna. "Oh nothing, un. Just wanting to see what she would do if something blew up, I mean she would probably like my art better, un." Deidara shrugged. Kohote looked up to now see the two 'men' fighting. "Art lasts forever and never loses its beauty!" Sasori yelled. "No, un! Art last for only a short time then dies!" Deidara yelled as they both turned to look at the confused Kohote. "Do you think art lasts forever and is beautiful forever, or that art lasts for a small time is only beautiful for a short time?!" Sasori said to Kohote. She was quiet for a little bit then said, "Well…I…uhhh. I believe that art lasts for a while," Sasori smirked at Deidara, "But is beautiful only for a short time." she finished as Sasori and Deidra were glaring daggers at each other. "Art is a bang!" Deidara yelled as he put his hand in a bag, pulled it out then opened it as a small white bird flew out of his hand and towards Sasori, "KATSU!" he yelled as the bird exploded, Sasori shouted and jumped back. Kohote just sat there unfazed by them fighting. After about twenty minutes of fighting the two men gave up. Kohote's stomach growled as did Deidara's and Sasori's. Kohote sighed slightly, _God I'm hungry…_ she thought. Deidara sat down by the fire readying the fish, as Sasori sat down next to him silently watching both of them. "Sasori-no-Danna do you want your fish more done or is it fine, un?" Deidara asked. Kohote moved so she had her head on her knees and her arms across her stomach, she groaned softly at her hunger. Sasori moved to look at her unaware that his partner had asked him a question. "Danna?! un! Hello?! Snap out of it, do you want fish or not?" Deidara asked as Sasori looked back at him, "Nah I'm not hungry." he said, but took the fish. He stood up and walk towards Kohote, "Here, eat." He held out the fish to her. Kohote looked up and tilted her head slightly, "Really? Are you going to eat?" she asked. Sasori shrugged "I don't eat much I'll be fine, plus I'm not hungry." he said. Kohote took the fish and smiled weakly "Thanks…" she said. Sasori smiled making him look more like a child. Kohote started to eat the fish as Sasori started to walk away from her. Sasori and Deidara were talking and Kohote was silently eating her fish. Deidara was eating his fish with his hands and sometimes his _real_ mouth. As it started to get darker it started to get colder and Kohote tried to hide the fact that she was freezing. "Hey gi- Kohote, un come over here!" Deidara said/ordered. Kohote stood up and walked over to them trying to hide the fear in her eyes. "What?" she asked, Deidara patted the ground between him and Sasori, "Sit, you must be cold." he said smiling. _It's like they are different people then the ones who captured me… _she thought, while she sat down it was much warmer over there then it was when she was sitting by herself. Deidara and Sasori went back to talking, and Kohote just sat there staring at the fire, with her head on her knees again. After a while Kohote was starting to get tired and she was starting to drift off. As she fell asleep she moved so she was leaning on Sasori. Sasori looked down at her and smiled. "Looks like she is tired." he said ah he got up with her in his arms. Deidara watched as he took her into the tent. Sasori placed her down on one of the beds then walked back out. "You know she will be the first jinkuriki that will not die." Sasori said as he sat back down. Deidara nodded. "She is cute, un." Sasori looked at the fire silently, thinking. Deidara sighed as he laid back so he was staring at the night sky. "Hey, Danna" Deidara started, Sasori looked at him. "Why dose leader-san want her?" he asked still looking at the sky. Sasori shrugged "I don't know, I don't try to get into leader-sans business…" Sasori said, then there was quiet. Sasori got up, "We should go to sleep." he said and walked into the tent to see Kohote still sleeping peacefully. He smiled and sat down on the bed next to hers as Deidara sat down on the other side and laid down so he was facing away from them all, Sasori laid so he was facing Kohote, who was lying on her back. Sasori closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. After about four or five hours Kohote started to move in her sleep as if she was having a nightmare.

"_Nee-san don't go please!" her brother stood in front of her with his back to her, "I have to I am sorry Kohote," he put a hand on the crying girls head "I cant stay anymore. I have to leave soon or else." He brother wiped her eyes and smiled at her, "Come on now give your brother a smile, its not like I wont ever see you again." he said, Kohote looked at him tears still falling out of her eyes, "C-can I come with you? Please Hidan -nee-san?" "No I am sorry you cant." he said as he stood up and started to walk away. Kohote ran after him but never caught up to him, "Nee-san! don't go! Please! Stay with me!" she cried._

Kohote woke up with a start, _Nee-san… _she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own Kohote...

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Sasori was awake but acted like he was asleep. _She is going to leave._ He thought to him self, waiting for Kohote to get up. Kohote looked to both sides of her and wiped away her tears, then laid back down. (To Sasori's surprise) Sasori opened his eyes too look at Kohote who was lying on her back looking up at nothing in particular. _Why did you have to go Hidan-nee-san…? Why? _she thought. Sasori sat up and Kohote moved so she was looking back at the confused puppet master. "Why didn't you leave when you hade the chance?" Sasori asked. Kohote was quiet, no emotion anymore, "What would be the point? You would just catch me again. So I don't see a reason for me to leave and plus, its not like you can kill me when you bring me back." she said back to him, Sasori growled at her as Kohote just laid there emotionlessly. "I would watch my mouth if I were you. You don't want me to _actually_ kill you, it would hurt to much." Kohote laughed slightly "You _CAN'T_ kill me no matter what you do." she said smirking slightly. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep again dispite the bad dream she had just had.

**The next morning**

Sasori was undoing the tent and Deidara was putting out the fire, as Kohote was sitting next to the tree she was sitting next to the other time. Deidara's hair was down and, he was still tired. "Sasori-no-Danna why do we need to get up so early, un?" he asked yawning. Sasori turned around with the tent tied up "Because we were supposed to be at the base yesterday Deidara." Sasori said. Kohote looked down trying to keep the emotionless state she was in and hiding the fact that she was sad and scared. Deidara finished up and it seemed as if no one was ever there. "Lets go." Sasori ordered, Kohote stood up and was pushed by Deidara to start running, they all started to run, Sasori first then Kohote then Deidara. After about a hour it started to rain and they continued to run then a few minuets later Kohote was shivering slightly and trying to get warmer by rubbing her arms, since she was only wearing a T-shirt and pants. Deidara took off his cloak so he was only wearing his fishnet shirt and pants, he draped the cloak around Kohote. She looked up at Deidara and smiled slightly. "Uh thanks." she said as she closed it around her self. Deidara smiled back at her "Yeah, un, don't mention it." he said as he noticed they were close to the base. Sasori started to slow down as did Kohote and Deidara. _This is the place… _Kohote thought looking around, Sasori moved behind her and pushed her into the place more, "Walk." he ordered noticing that she was wearing Deidara's cloak. He looked over at his partner who smirked back at him, they all started to walk inside. "YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU!" a girl screamed as she walked out of the living room, "Wait no I-I didn't mean it like-" "SURE AS HELL YOU DIDN'T!" the girl turned and looked at Sasori and Deidara. "Oh your back." she said also noticing Kohote was wearing Deidara's cloak. "This is the girl? Well then go see leader-san." a blue skinned person who looked a lot like a fish, walked out of the living room "Wait Kiana no I am sorry I didn't mean it." he said turning her around as Sasori pushed Kohote again so they were going more into the base. In a little bit they came to a door and Sasori knocked on it. "Come in." someone said. They opened the door and entered the darkened room. Kohote tried too look around and her eyes rested on a figure all you could see of him was his outline and his two red eyes. "Kohote Yamiki, I see we have finally caught up to you." The man said, Sasori and Deidara were bowing dispite the point that it was pitch black. "I am so glad that you are here now." the man said. Kohote tilted her head slightly, "What do you want with me?" she said emotionlessly, "Well it depends on what you say," he said. Kohote waited, "we can either one: kill you and steal your biju or two: you can join us." Kohote was silent, thinking, "Why? Why of all the people do you want me?" she asked. The man stood and walked over to her, she was able to see more of him but not much, "Sasori, Deidara leave. Now." he ordered. "Yeas Pein-sama." they both said at the same time and left the room quickly. Pein looked down at her blank face, "Now why would I want you?" he mimicked her question, while trailing a hand up her stomach until he came to her neck, then he put his arm around her and pulled her to him until they were touching. "Because I just do." he said as he put his forehead on hers. Kohote looked at him confused at what she should say. She pushed away from Pein. "Fine I will join." She said to him, he smiled "Good." He walked away from her and went into a closet and took out a cloak and a ring, "This is yours, wear them around here. You will get your own room across the hall, and your partner will be Sasori and Deidara." Pein finished as he opened the door and walked her down the hall to a room that has a bed, closet and dresser in it. "Your room." he said as she walked in and closed the door. She set down her cloak and sat next to it. Kohote took off her top shirt to show her small fishnet shirt that only showed her scarred up stomach and back. _Today was weird. _She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own Kohote...

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Kohote awoke to a knock on the door, "Hey Kohote, un wake up!" She moved and covered her head with her pillow. "Kohote! If you do not answer soon I will come in and wake you up, un!" Deidara yelled on the other side of the door. No answer. Deidara kicked the door open, "Wake up!" he yelled and walked over to her, "No go away…" she said under the covers. Deidara pulled the covers off of her letting him see her many injuries on her back and stomach, most of them not even healed yet. His eyes widened, and she groaned at the cold air, "Fine, fine, fine, I'm getting up!" she said moving the pillow off of her face trying to get her eyes to get used to the light of the morning. She looked over at Deidara sleeplessly, "What's your problem you've seen me in the morning before." Deidara put the back of his hand on her stomach, and watched as she winced slightly. He moved his hand away and she sat up, "When did you get those?" he asked looking at the many wounds on her. "Uhhh? I don't know." she said shrugging. "Well how did you get them, un?" "Long story." She said getting off the bed passed him to her dresser. He walks over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Tell me." he ordered. Kohote looked at him over her shoulder. "Why? What would be the point?" she said pushing him away from her as she put her cloak on over her close. Deidara was quietly watching her. She turned around and smiled at him. "You don't smile that much." Deidara stated as he looked her over, she had her cloak on but didn't have it zipped up yet, he studied her scares but mostly her worst wound that wasn't healed yet, was across her whole stomach up to arm. She shrugged and zipped up her cloak, Deidara snapped out of what he was doing and walked out of the room with Kohote behind him yawning. "Why did you wake me up so early." Deidara shrugged I was bored and everybody else was awake, un." Kohote sighed, "I'm hungry." she said following Deidara to the kitchen. Once she got their she got out a bowl and some cereal, and started to eat, "You know you are the first girl that I have met that doesn't care about her figure, un" Deidara said sitting down at the table next to her. Kohote took a bite "Really." she said not really paying attention to him as she finished her breakfast, she got up and put her bowl in the sink. "Well you're the first guy I met who has mouths in his hands." she said as she walked out of the kitchen and ran into a man with silver hair, she fell on her but and sighed as she looked up at the guy she ran into and her eyes widened as she looks up at her brother, Hidan. "Kohote?" "Hidan?" they stared at each other. For a little bit then Kohote stood up to stare at her brother closer "Kohote, I thought you died in the war. How did you?" Kohote was silent for a few seconds then looked down, "I was captured…I cant really remember much… I think it was Orochimaru." she said as Hidan hugged her tightly. "It's ok Onee-chan, don't worry about it, your safe with me." he said closing his eyes and resting his head on hers.

**A few months later**

Kohote was sitting on her bed silently looking down at the ground, she had her hand on her stomach as if she was in pain. Their was a knock on the door it was Deidara they were going out for a while now, "Kohote, please open up, un. Tell me what's wrong." Silence. "Kohote! Open. The. Door. Now, un." he said, "I will give you till the count of three!" Silence. "One." Nothing "Two." Nothing. "Three." Nothing. He kicked in the door and walked in angrily, he walked over to her and picked her up by her collar. "What is wrong with you, un!" he said as he starred at Kohote's face. He studied it, and his eyes softened as he set her down gently, "Please tell me, I am worried, un." he said. She looked away from Deidara and down at her stomach, she moved her hand to show him that she was bleeding massively, and him just picking her up like that didn't help at all. "It hurt's too much…" she whispered as tears filled her eyes. She was getting paler by the second, and the pain was starting to get to hard to deal with. Deidara's eyes widened as he looked at the amount of blood that she had lost. He moved her so she was laying down on the bed, and opened her cloak to see that her wound had opened up. "Crap, un." he said putting his hand on it trying to make it stop bleeding, Kohote yelps at the amount of pain that washes over her. She squeezes her eyes shut trying to ignore the pain. Deidara gritted his teeth, "Hold on Kohote I will be right back, don't move, un." he said as he ran out of the room to the living room, were Hidan Konon and Kiena were, "Guys help Kohote is bleeding. A LOT!" he said quickly. Hidan growled, "What the fuck did you do to my sister asshole!?" Hidan yelled at him as he ran to her room. "Kohote." he said as he noticed how pale she was and the wound she has, that wasn't letting up on the amount of blood it was loosing. She felt like she was going to faint, he ran over to her and kneeled down next to her, "Kohote what happened?" he asked quietly as Konon, Kiena and Deidara walk into the room and run over to her. Kohote opened her eyes and looked over to her brother, "I don't know it just started to bleed…it hurts, make it stop, please nee-san make it stop." she cried quietly to him. Hidan took her hand, and stroked her forehead. "Don't worry Kohote, you'll be all right." he whispered to her. He looked over to see Konon and Kiena trying to get the bleeding to stop. Konon pushed down on the wound and Kohote yells out in pain struggling under her. Konon gritted her teeth, "Hidan make her stop struggling I cant do anything unless she stops moving." She said. Hidan sat on the bed, with her head on his lap. "Kohote look at me, you cant move, ok." he said, Konon pushed down on her stomach again and she cried out again but this time instead of moving she squeezed Hidan's hand. After a while Kohote was still loosening too much blood and she was starting to get really exhausted, Kohote started to closed her eyes slightly as if trying to stay awake, "NO! Kohote! Stay awake! You have to! You cant go!" Hidan said, trying to keep her awake. "H-Hidan, I-it doesn't hurt so much anymore." she said smiling slightly, Kiena walked to the other side so she could look at Kohote, "Stay awake sweetie." she said hypnotically as Kohote stared at her for a few seconds blankly she nodded at her and winced, Konon was slowly stopping the bleeding. Hidan was talking to Kohote to make sure she was staying awake and Deidara was giving her blood many times, Kiena was helping Konon. After about two more hours they were almost done Kohote was still pale but she wasn't losing much blood anymore. "Nee-san, I am tired…" she said quietly, at him closing her eyes slightly. He looked up at Konon who shook her head, "Stay awake Kohote we are almost done." Konon said sweetly. "You will rest later. I promise." she said. Kohote looked up at her brother trying to keep still, still. A wave of pain hit Kohote hard and she cried out but sat as still as she could, "Hidan-nee-san." she said quietly, he looked down at her softly, "What is it Onee-chan?" he asked, "Am I going to live?" she asked knowing how much blood she lost. Hidan was quiet for a few seconds, "Yes you will, I wont let you die, I wont leave you ever again." he said brushing a kiss on her forehead. She smiled slightly, "I love it when you smile." Deidara said to her, trying to also comfort her. Konon started to wrap up her stomach tightly, making Kohote cry slightly. "We are almost done, Kohote. Just hold on a little bit longer." Deidara said quietly to her. Kohote looked over at him and studied his face. He smiled softly at her and she smiled back, slightly. Konon sighed and whipped her forehead, "I am done." she said. The words made Hidan feel like a heavy weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He stroked her forehead still, Kohote watched him painfully. Konon looked at her face, her hair was wet and she was very pale, her stomach and cloths were stained with blood, "You need to rest." Kiena said, walking over to her, Kohote looked up at her and smiled, then closed her eyes. "Sleep Kohote." Kiena said in a hypnotic tone. Kohote was slowly going to sleep. Hidan sighed, and got up trying to not move at all, "Lets leave." He said, to everyone, as they started to leave, Deidara stayed for a little bit to watch Kohote sleep, then left, with Hidan watching him until he was gone.


End file.
